siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Level 80-90
Hi guys, welcome to my guide for the scenarios 80 – 89. (Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/) In this guide i will tell you the orders of generals which I think are the best for the specific scenarios. Well, here we go. You might want to read this one before, it has some infos i did not want to write here again. http://community.kabam.com/forums/sh...-City-1st-part In the following scenarios, you have to master the ability to judge when the right moment for using a tactic attack is. The 1st general has to use his tactic attack right away, but it is not that easy for the following two. For example: Your 1st general cannot reach the 5th row. So your 2nd general will lose 1 row no matter what if he cannot block. In this case, you might not need the tactic attack to reach the 5th row with the 1st row of your 2nd general. Keep in mind that losing your 2nd row of your 2nd general to the 2nd tactic attack of the opponent is like a surefire plan for losing a scenario fight. So your 1st general has to do a decent job at least, try some things out. Also, your 4th general normally can′t handle the 4th opponent general alone. It sometimes helps already just to damage 1 – 2 rows of him a little bit. Interesting mechanics : If you did not use the tactic attack of your general yet, he will use it automatically on the next row if his last row beats an opponent row. This is very interesting for Anders, since his tactic attack is kinda weak normally, but if you gear him up, he will not need it to win 1 on 1. But the next general of yours could need that dmg which Anders did not need. Scenario 80, Leonard Leofric, Servius, Solveig, Marius or Solveig, Servius, Leofric, Marius Solveig 1st only makes sense if she reaches the 5th row. 3rd general and Servius are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. Servius and 3rd general should kill as much as possible. Marius cleans up the rest. Scenario 81, Maudel Servius, Solveig, Anders, ~hitter~ Anders is the carry, he needs defensive gear. Servius might do better if he gets some tactic attack / attack capability. Solveig should get some defensive gear as well. Scenari2o 82, Harold Servius, Anders, Aken, Solveig Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Servius might do better if he gets some tactic attack / attack capability. Anders has to reach the 9th row at least and eat the 3rd tactic attack. Aken has to reach Harold, pray for a block. Solveig cleans up the rest. When I did this one, my Anders killed 6,5 rows, Aken reached Harold with 2,5 rows left. But Aken missed the block, so it still got really close for me. That′s why we love Aken. Scenario 83, Tatchell Aken, Anders, Servius, Harold or Servius, Anders, Aken, Harold Aken 1st only makes sense if he reaches the 5th row, so he eats / blocks the 1st and 2nd tactic attack. If Aken cannot reach the 5th row, even after blocking the 1st tactic attack, go Servius first. Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Aken/Servius cannot block Tatchell, but he is a good candidate for a meat shield. Harold cleans up the res Scenario 84, Mannor Aken, Anders, Servius, Harold or Servius, Anders, Aken, Harold Aken 1st only makes sense if he reaches the 5th row, so he eats / blocks the 1st and 2nd tactic attack. If Aken cannot reach the 5th row, even after blocking the 1st tactic attack, go Servius first. Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Aken/Servius has to reach Mannor, pray for a block. Harold cleans up the rest. Scenario 85, Miller Aken, Anders, Servius, Harold or Servius, Anders, Aken, Harold Aken 1st only makes sense if he reaches the 5th row, so he eats / blocks the 1st and 2nd tactic attack. If Aken cannot reach the 5th row, even after blocking the 1st tactic attack, go Servius first. Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Aken/Servius has to reach Miller, pray for a block. Harold cleans up the rest. Scenario 86, Grandmark Aken, Anders, Servius, Harold or Servius, Anders, Aken, Harold Aken 1st only makes sense if he reaches the 5th row, so he eats / blocks the 1st and 2nd tactic attack. If Aken cannot reach the 5th row, even after blocking the 1st tactic attack, go Servius first. Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Aken/Servius has to reach Grandmark, pray for a block. You might not even need a block for Grandmark, since his tactic attack only kills 1 row. Harold cleans up the rest. Scenario 87, Nadric This scenario is really hard, I needed around 30 tries. After my first 10 tries where I did not get even close to beating him, I decided to refine my gear more before I tried again. I think I had 8 good 4x level 5 refine items when I beat it. Aken, Anders, Servius, Harold or Servius, Anders, Aken, Harold Aken 1st only makes sense if he reaches the 5th row, so he eats / blocks the 1st and 2nd tactic attack. If Aken cannot reach the 5th row, even after blocking the 1st tactic attack, go Servius first. Anders is the carry, he needs a lot defensive gear. Aken/Servius has to reach Nadric, pray for a block. Harold cleans up the rest. Scenario 88, Jeasson I think this one was way easier than 87. Leofric, Solveig, Servius, Harold or Solveig, Leofric, Servius, Harold Solveig 1st only makes sense if she reaches the 5th row. The 2nd general and Servius are the carries, they need defensive gear. Servius has to reach Jeasson, pray for a block. Harold cleans up the rest. Thinking back, i defeated him with the order Harold, Solveig, Servius, Leofric. Just find out which one works better for you. Scenario 89, Jeass. Reg. Just go in. You will get help from npcs and you can even push the RESCUE button on the bottom right, so other players can join if they reached this specific scenario already. Well, that was pretty much it. I hope it helps you to beat the scenarios soon. May the luck be with you, my students And never lose hope. Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/